Sakura no Shita de, Kimi ga Iru
by dizzicchi
Summary: Kaitani Riku, di semester ketiganya di Enma, menyadari gadis itu selalu memperhatikannya. Gadis yang selalu ada di bawah pohon sakura itu, menanti Riku untuk menegurnya, tersenyum padanya, dan jadi temannya, walau semua itu sudah terlambat baginya..


Halloo.. dizzicchi desu! Kali ini saya menulis tentang Riku, dan mungkin kali ini agak beda dengan fic-fic saya yang lain.. I can only hope that you like it..^^ if u don't mind, please share me ur review too... enjoy!^^

* * *

-oo-

**Sakura no Shita de, kimi ga iru **

_(Beneath the Cherry-blossom Tree, there you are)_

one shot

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 belongs to Yusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki

warning: OC, maybe OOC

-oo-

* * *

.

_Aku pertama kali melihat gadis itu di tengah deraian kelopak bunga sakura._

_Kelihatan begitu janggal di tengah keramaian dan keceriaan di sekitarnya,_

_Memberikan aura biru kesedihan yang tersirat sekilas._

_Ia tidak bergeming._

_Tidak terlihat nyata, namun tidak terlihat begitu fana._

_Gadis itu hanya tersenyum._

_Menghantarkan rasa dingin dan rasa hangat sekaligus._

_Ia hilang saat aku berkedip,_

_Bersamaan dengan kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan menyentuh tanah.. _

-oo-

.

"Kaitani, Riku!"

"Hadir, bu guru,"

Musim semi yang aku tidak terlalu ingat kapan, adalah saat dimana aku menyadarinya.

Yang aku ingat adalah aku masih memakai ransel biru-ku. Aku juga ingat, itu adalah saat aku masih duduk di bangku SD. Aku hanya tak ingat detailnya.

Guru itu terus mengabsen sampai akhirnya ia menutup buku absennya, "Yak, sudah selesai di absen semuanya ya, anak-anak! Apa ada yang belum dipanggil?"

"Bu guru!" aku mengangkat tanganku.

"Ya, Kaitani-kun?"

Aku menunjuk ke sesosok gadis kecil pucat yang duduk meringkuk di pojok kelasku.

"Dia sepertinya belum diabsen,"

Yang mengundang keheningan aneh di kelasku.

"Eh?" Guruku saat itu tampak kebingungan, "Tak ada siapa-siapa disitu, Kaitani-kun.."

Aku menoleh ke gadis itu, yang sekarang menatapku dengan tatapan matanya yang kosong, "Ini lho bu guru, yang pucat dan pakai baju putih-putih ini.. Masa ibu nggak liat?"

Guruku mulai menunjukkan ekspresi cemas di wajahnya.

Teman-teman sekelasku berbisik-bisik kencang. Beberapa diantara mereka seperti ketakutan..

"Tenang anak-anak!" guruku berusaha menenangkan suasana kelas, "Kaitani-kun, sekali lagi, tak ada siapa-siapa di situ! Itu hanya perasaanmu saja!"

"Tapi bu.."

"Kaitani-kun! Tak ada siapa-siapa di situ! Mengerti?"

Otakku yang masih anak-anak tidak begitu mengerti kejadian ini. Kenapa aku harus mengerti hal yang jelas-jelas salah? Tapi tidak, aku tidak mau berdebat. Terutama dengan orang dewasa.

Akhirnya aku hanya menjawab, "Iya bu.."

"Nah," ia kelihatan lega, "Kalau begitu anak-anak, coba buka buku catatan kalian.."

Aku menoleh ke gadis kecil itu lagi.

Yang sekarang ada di belakangku. Membuatku hampir terjengkal dari kursiku karena kaget setengah mati.

"_Arigato..."_ ia berbisik dengan suara yang mirip dengan semilir angin.

Tersenyum kepadaku, lalu menghilang begitu saja.

Meninggalkan rasa dingin yang menggigit di sekujur tubuhku. Kengerian. Ketakutan. Tubuhku menggigil dan gemetar tanpa bisa kuhentikan.

Tidak salah lagi.

Sejak itulah aku tahu, bahwa aku bisa melihat _mereka._

-oo-

_Aku tidak akan bilang padamu bahwa 'mereka' tidak menakutkan._

_Tapi aku juga tak akan bilang padamu bahwa 'mereka' harus ditakuti._

_Mereka hanya jiwa yang tersesat, terikat,_

_Terbelenggu oleh perasaan dan ingatan,_

_Sebuah ikatan yang begitu kuatnya mereka tidak dapat lepaskan._

_Terpikat dengan keindahan yang ada di dalam pikiran,_

_Mereka mengingat semua hal yang mereka miliki dan alami._

_Yang mereka lupakan, seringkali hanya satu._

_Bahwa mereka sudah tiada._

-oo-

.

.

Bisa karena terbiasa.

Sepertinya ungkapan itu yang cocok untukku.

Rasanya memang tidak mudah menghadapi kenyataan bahwa aku bisa melihat hal-hal yang tidak bisa dilihat orang lain. Terutama menyadari bahwa mereka bisa ada dimana saja.

Tapi aku terbiasa. Yah, mungkin akan sedikit mengernyitkan alis ketika melihat mereka, tapi hanya itu. Tidak akan ada ketakutan atau teriakan janggal yang keluar dari mulutku.

Sudah belasan tahun berlalu sejak saat itu. Saat ini, aku sudah memasuki semester tiga-ku di Enma Daigaku. Musim semi. Hari-hari yang hangat, dihiasi oleh berseminya bunga sakura.

Muka-muka ceria menghiasi suasana kampusku. Junior yang masih malu-malu dan senior-senior yang bersemangat. Klub-klub mulai bergerak untuk mencari anggota-anggota baru.

"_Na, na_.. Riku-kun! Menurutmu yang itu tertarik nggak untuk masuk klub amefuto?" Kurita-san berdiri bersemangat sambil memegang erat pamflet-pamflet amefuto Enma yang dikerjakan si Monta. Bayangkan saja seperti apa.

_No comment_-lah untuk itu..

"Aku rasa kita menampilkan hasil yang cukup baik musim lalu.. Aku yakin mereka pasti akan datang sendiri kalau tertarik dan memang _serius_.."

"Tapiii.. tapii!" Kurita-san mulai kelihatan cemas, "Gimana kalo nggak ada yang mendaftar semester ini..." matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, "Kau yakin akan ada yang mendaftar, Riku-kun?"

Aku tersenyum yakin sebisanya, "Yakin."

Dengan cepat, wajah Kurita-san berubah cerah lagi, "Iya ya! Pasti ada!" ia lalu kembali berkeliling membagi-bagikan pamflet.

Kurita-san memang orang yang paling mudah untuk diyakinkan.

Aku duduk bersender di meja pendaftaran klub American Football. Semua klub mempunyai mejanya sendiri yang berisikan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kegiatan klubnya dan form pendaftaran. Orientasi klub diadakan di luar kampus, meja-meja pendaftaran tersebar di jalan setapak antara gedung kampus dan lapangan klub-klub outdoor. Keriuhan, kegembiraan dan seruan-seruan semangat memenuhi tempat ini.

Aku memejamkan mata untuk sedikit menghirup wangi samar-samar bunga sakura.

Jalan setapak ini sering dijadikan tempat untuk mahasiswa Enma mengadakan _hanami_, atau piknik di bawah bunga sakura. Kiri dan kanan, pohon bunga sakura membuat tempat ini menjadi tempat romantis nomor satu di saat-saat seperti ini.

Buatku, sakura tidak terasa romantis. Aku merasa ada sesuatu di balik warna-warna indah bunga sakura. Kesedihan. Kerapuhan. Perasaan yang tak pernah sampai.

"_Kaitani-san..."_

Aku membuka mataku. Ada yang memanggil namaku.

Gadis itu.

Gadis berambut coklat pendek, bertubuh kecil, bertelanjang kaki, memakai gaun musim panas berwarna putih dan bertopi jerami lebar, berada di belakang pohon sakura terbesar ke-tiga.

Ia berada cukup jauh dariku, namun suaranya yang seperti angin, seakan merasuk ke dalam kepalaku. Bergaung menggemakan nada bicaranya yang lembut dan teratur.

"_Kaitani-san.."_

Matanya yang sayu menatap langsung ke mataku, berharap akan.. entahlah.

Sesuatu.

"RIKKUN!"

Suzuna-chan tiba-tiba datang dan melompat ke hadapanku.

Ada suara berdebum ketika ia menghantam tanah dengan roller-bladenya. Aku mengerjap-ngerjap kaget, _"Aa.. nani_?"

"Nggak, cuma.." ia memiringkan kepalanya, "Tadi kamu kaya' bengong.. makanya aku langsung panggil. Kenapa sih? Kaya' baru lihat hantu..."

Tepat sekali.

"Mm, ahaha.. nggak kok, cuma melihat-lihat sekeliling aja.." aku menghindari tatapan matanya yang penasaran, "Ah. Sena mana? Kalian sudah selesai membagi-bagikan pamflet?"

Gadis itu tersenyum lucu, "Sudah! Ayooo giliran Rikkun sekarang! Sekarang aku yang duduk-duduk jaga disini!" Ia menarik lenganku dan memaksaku berdiri.

Aku tertawa, "Haik, haik.. silahkan _ojo-san*_.." aku mempersilahkan ia duduk di kursiku tadi.

Ia menarik celana jeansnya sedikit, menyilangkan kaki, lalu membungkuk bagaikan putri, "_Domo arigatou gozaimasuu, _Rikkun-san.."

Kami tertawa geli.

"Oh ya! Ini pamflet-pamflet yang akan kau bagikan! _Ganbatte kudasai*!"_ ia mengambil tumpukan pamflet di atas meja dan menyerahkannya padaku.

"_Haik, ittekimasu*_.." aku menjawab kalem.

"_Itterashaaiii*!_! Bawa banyak anggota ya!" ia menyahut dengan semangat.

Sebelum menapaki jalan kembali ke gedung kampus, aku menatap pohon sakura ketiga dimana aku melihat gadis itu tadi.

Namun gadis itu sudah tak ada. Begitupun dengan suaranya yang mendengung di kepalaku.

Ia tahu namaku.

Tapi aku tak tahu siapa dia..

-oo-

_Mereka hidup di batas mimpi dan kenyataan,_

_Karena andaipun mereka ada di depan mata, sebagian orang hanya menganggap mereka sebagai khayalan,_

_Imajinasi, buah dari pikiran._

_Pengembaraan yang tanpa akhir, kesedihan, kesepian, sendirian,_

_Mungkin mereka muncul hanya untuk mencari teman._

-oo-

"_Na,_ Riku?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau selalu memandangi pohon itu?"

Aku dan Sena sedang duduk-duduk setelah latihan di pinggir lapangan, ketika aku memperhatikan pohon sakura itu.

"Umh, nggak juga.. _Ma, ano sakura ga suki, kamo..*_"

"Sakura yang itu? Kenapa harus sakura yang itu?" ia sesekali mengelap keringat dengan lengannya.

Aku mengedikkan bahuku tanda tak mengerti. Kadang aku hanya tak bisa menceritakan hal yang kulihat kepada orang lain. Bahkan kepada sahabatku sendiri.

Ia menyelonjorkan kakinya, "Hmmm. _Ano na,_ sadar atau nggak.. dari waktu kita kecil dulu, kadang-kadang pandanganmu akan menuju suatu tempat yang mungkin nggak menarik buat orang lain.. terus-terusan melihat, padahal nggak ada apa-apa.."

"Oh ya?" aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke tempat lain. Mencari-cari apakah ada hal menarik yang bisa kuperhatikan.

"_Na, _Riku.."

"Hm?"

"Kadang aku ingin melihat apa yang kau lihat,"

Aku memandangnya dan tertegun. Dia sudah tahu?

Sena hanya tersenyum dan berdiri. Menyeka rumput dan tanah di celananya dan menawarkan tangan untuk berdiri.

Aku berdiri dengan berpegang pada tangannya, "Thanks."

"Ah," aku menunjuk ke belakangnya, "Ada sesuatu di belakangmu."

"HIIIIII?" ia memucat dan berputar dengan cepat untuk melihat apa yang ada di belakangnya.

Yang sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa.

"_Gotcha,_" aku tersenyum.

Percayalah Sena, kau tidak akan mau melihat apa yang aku lihat.

-oo-

.

_Ada satu mitos yang menyebutkan, bahwa bunga sakura tadinya berwarna putih._

_Tapi pohon sakura yang menjadi saksi peperangan di masa lalu, tercemari oleh merahnya darah yang bersimbah,_

_Darah itu merasuk dari akar sakura, ke batangnya, dan naik sampai ke bunganya, menjadikan bunga itu berwarna merah muda._

_Mungkin itulah yang menjadikan sakura tidak hanya indah, tapi juga membuat pilu siapapun yang melihatnya._

-oo-

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kamu katakan?"

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum lemah dengan keberadaanya yang samar-samar.

Aku memutuskan untuk mendatanginya suatu malam setelah latihan berakhir. Rasa penasaranku timbul karena gadis ini sering muncul dan hanya berdiri memandangiku, walaupun kadang memanggil namaku.

"Apa aku kenal kamu?" aku kembali bertanya.

Gadis itu hanya menggelengkan kepala. Wajahnya yang pucat ia palingkan menatap tanah.

"Kenapa kau tahu aku?"

Ia lalu memandangku, "_Kaitani Riku-san.." _bisiknya hampir menyerupai desis, "A_ku tahu.."_

"Apa kau tahu kau sudah tiada?"

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dan mengangguk lambat-lambat.

"Lalu kenapa kau disini?"

Ia lalu bertanya janggal, _"Apa karena aku sudah meninggal, jadi nggak bisa menemui kamu?_"

"_Apa.. kita tidak bisa menjadi teman?"_

Kami saling berpandangan dalam hening beberapa detik.

"Aku rasa, kau bisa menemuiku sesering yang kau mau.. menemaniku, mengobrol denganku.. tapi ketika kau menemukan apa yang mengikatmu, kau harus segera pergi.. pergi ke tempatmu yang seharusnya.. setuju?"

Mata gadis itu membesar senang, ia mengangguk, _"Kalau begitu kita teman?"_

"Tergantung,"

Ia melunglai kecewa, "_Tergantung?"_

"Teman harus tahu tentang temannya sendiri, paling nggak dari namanya.. Jadi.. tergantung, apa kamu mau memberitahukan namamu atau tidak.."

Gadis itu tersenyum, _"Anata wa yasashii ne, Kaitani-san..*"_

"_Mina desu.. namaku Mina.."_

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita teman," aku tersenyum.

"_Teman._." ia tersenyum samar menutup pembicaraan kami hari ini.

-oo-

.

Entah apa yang menarikku, aku ingin sering menemuinya.

Mungkin kemisteriusan dari hidupnya yang seperti puzzle yang belum tersusun, membuatku penasaran dan ingin menyusunnya hingga jelas. Mungkin juga karena ia tahu namaku.

Atau mungkin juga karena matanya yang sendu.

"Apa kau ingat sesuatu tentang dirimu?" tanyaku suatu hari.

Pandangannya menerawang, mencoba untuk mengingat hal yang sepertinya tak mudah baginya, "_Musim panas... aku ingat musim panas.. aku ada di rungan putih, seperti biasa.. tapi aku ingin keluar! Ingin keluar dan merasakan musim panas! Dan lagi.. aku merasa ada satu hal yang harus __kulakukan.. satu hal yang penting_.."

Aku tahu dia berasal dari musim panas dari baju dan topinya, tapi ruangan putih? Apa maksudnya ruangan putih?

"Kamarmu, atau rumahmu berwarna putih?" aku bertanya.

Ia menggeleng. _"Sepertinya rumahku bergaya jepang, dan kamarku sepertinya hampir semuanya berwarna pink,_"

"Hmm.. kau ingat apa hal penting yang harus kau lakukan?'

Ia manatapku dengan diam, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "_Tidak._."

Aku tak mengerti. Misteri gadis ini semakin dalam justru ketika aku mencoba membukanya dan mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengannya. "Apa kau tahu, tepatnya musim panas kapan, kau meninggal?"

Ia menatap ke belakangku dengan siaga, mendengar derap langkah seseorang yang datang dari ruangan klub, _"Kau harus pergi Kaitani-san, jangan sampai orang lain menemukanmu berbicara sendiri, atau pada pohon..,"_

"Tapi.."

"Rikuuuu... Oiii.. maaf lama nunggu, aku lupa mengambil catatanku dari loker!" suara Sena menyapa dari belakangku. Ia sedikit berlari menyusulku yang terpaut agak jauh darinya.

Ia menghampiri dan menepuk pundakku, "Ayo pulang! Semua orang sudah duluan.." ia berkata, lalu menatap wajahku dengan tatapan bingung, "Kenapa? Kenapa.. kau kelihatan sedih?"

Aku menoleh untuk melihat apa gadis itu masih ada.

Tidak. Dia tidak lagi ada di situ.

"Nggak, nggak ada apa-apa.."

Segala hal yang ia katakan membuatku penasaran.

Aku sudah memutuskan, aku akan mencari tahu tentangnya.

-oo-

.

.

Saat aku katakan aku akan mencari tahu tentangnya, aku benar-benar serius.

Aku mencari berita-berita atau insiden yang terkait dengan musim panas tahun lalu dan dua tahun lalu di internet, yang ternyata sangat banyak.

Kecelakaan, bencana alam, bunuh diri, aku mencoba untuk membaca semuanya. Walaupun begitu, aku tahu persentase bahwa ia adalah korban yang termasuk dalam semua yang kubaca ini sangatlah kecil.

Kenapa? Kenapa ia terikat pada pohon itu dan.. aku?

Kenapa ia terikat padaku padahal aku tak mengenalnya?

Dia bilang nama kecilnya Mina.. apakah itu nama panggilan yang diambil dari nama Minami? Minako? Tunggu sebentar.. sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama Minako.. dari mana? Siapa?

Ahh. Aku tidak ingat. Bisa jadi memang siapa saja.. Minako sepertinya adalah nama yang umum.

Aku menghela nafas berat.

Aneh memang, aku tak mengerti kenapa aku hampir terobsesi untuk mengetahui tentangnya. Hanya saja, aku merasa telah melupakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang aku tak tahu apa.

Itu mengganggu pikiranku. Berputar-putar menyedot pikiranku yang lain.

Aku tak tahu.

Yang aku tahu, sekarang ini aku memakai sepatuku, dan berlari menuju ke sana.

_Ano sakura no tokoro e*._

-oo-

Ia seperti tercengang ketika aku terengah-engah menuju pohon sakura tempatnya berdiri.

"_Kaitani-san.. kenapa disini?"_

Aku mencoba bernafas teratur setelah berlari cukup lama, "_Hh_.. hanya mencoba.. _hhh.._ latihan malam.."

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum geli.

Hari sudah malam dan cuma ada beberapa orang di gerbang kampus tadi, sedangkan jalan setapak ini sudah sepi. Tak ada kegiatan klub apapun di dekat sini, dan klubku yang biasanya berlatih sampai malam pun, tidak ada latihan di hari ini.

"_Na,_ Mina.. apa kau tahu kenapa kau kembali ke tempat ini?"

Ia menatap mataku dengan sedih, _"Entah kenapa.. ada kerinduan yang begitu kuat akan tempat ini.. seakan aku harus kembali kesini bagaimanapun caranya.."_

"Kenapa kampus ini? Apakah kau memang murid disini?" tanyaku penasaran, "Kenapa pohon sakura ini?"

"_Aku hanya tahu.. aku bukan murid disini.. aku tidak pernah kesini sebelumnya.. hanya hari itu.. hari itu, hari itu adalah hari yang paling penting bagiku.. dan aku harus kesini.._"

Kepalaku terasa pusing. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah pohon sakura itu dan sedikit mengistirahatkan pikiranku.

Mina yang melihat sekelilingnya dengan wajah sendu, membuatku mencoba memperhatikan apa yang ia perhatikan.

Aku tak menyangka akan mengatakan ini, tapi malam ini sangat indah. Malam hitam gelap yang dihiasi bintang yang terang, bulan sabit yang cemerlang, dan kelopak sakura merah muda yang bertaburan terkena angin di sekeliling kami.

Hujan sakura.

Aku tertawa takjub, "Wah.. tempat ini besok akan ramai dengan orang yang ber-_hanami._."

Ia tersenyum kagum, "_Mungkin memang tak perlu alasan kenapa aku kembali kesini, atau mungkin.. inilah alasannya._."

Kami sedang menatap hujan sakura dengan diam, ketika ia bertanya, "_Kaitani-san, apa kau suka sakura?_"

"Hmm, aku rasa ya.."

Lagi-lagi pandangannya menerawang, dan ia tersenyum lirih, "_Kaitani-san_,"

"Ya?"

"_Kau tahu kenapa sakura itu indah?"_

-oo-

.

.

".. Ku.. Riku?"

"RIKKUN!"

Aku tersadar, "Eh?"

Sena menatapku dengan cemas, "Lagi-lagi kau bengong,"

"Kenapa sih? Ini sering terjadi?" tanya Suzuna ke Sena.

Ah. Aku, Sena dan Suzuna sedang makan siang bersama di kafetaria kampus, ketika tiba-tiba aku memikirkan apa yang gadis itu katakan tadi malam, "Aku nggak apa-apa.. cuma ingat sesuatu.."

"Apa sih? Rikkun punya pacar? Aku memang tahu kau punya banyak penggemar, dan sering dapat surat penggemar yang sering dititipkan padaku, tapi.."

Aku cepat-cepat menyangkalnya, "Bukan.. bukan itu.. bukan apa-apa kok.."

Sena bertanya ragu, "Apa kau.. masih memikirkan tentang pohon sakura itu?"

_Bingo_. Sena memang tidak bisa melihat yang tak terlihat, tapi kadang firasatnya cukup bagus.

"Sakura? Sakura apa?"

"Bukan.. aku benar-benar cuma teringat sesuatu.." kataku sambil memainkan _spaghetti_-ku dengan garpu.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang pohon sakura.." Suzuna berkata, "Kalian tahu tidak, di salah satu sakura di jalan setapak itu, pernah ada seseorang yang meninggal?"

Aku tersentak, "Apa?"

Ini dia. Ini pasti dia.

"Suzuna. Ceritakan padaku... apa, apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku dengan agak mendesak.

Ia kelihatan agak kaget dengan desakanku, namun melanjutkan ceritanya, "Mungkin kalian nggak tahu, tapi waktu pertandingan persahabatan musim panas tahun lalu, ketika kita melawan Saikyoudai untuk kedua kalinya, ada seorang perempuan yang ditemukan tergeletak di bawah pohon sakura.. ia sempat dilarikan ke rumah sakit, tapi terlambat.. sepertinya gadis itu memang lemah akan sinar matahari.."

Musim panas tahun lalu.

Aku memang mendengar suara ambulan, tapi karena kami sedang bertanding, aku tak terlalu memikirkannya. Ya Tuhan.

Tiba-tiba puzzle ini mulai tersusun di pikiranku. Satu persatu yang kusut mulai kususun kembali.

Minako. Sakuragawa Minako.

Aku bangkit dari kursiku secara mendadak, mengagetkan Suzuna dan Sena yang terlihat bingung akan tindakanku.

"Suzuna. Dimana kau menyimpan seluruh surat penggemar untukku? Kau menyimpannya di ruangan klub kan?"

Ia mengangguk dengan cemas, "Aku menyimpannya di loker kosong, loker ke-empat dari pintu masuk.."

Lalu aku berlari.

Aku mendengar Suzuna memanggil-manggilku, tapi aku hanya berlari. Berlari dan berlari, aku membuka ruangan klub dan mencari loker yang ia maksud.

Aku menemukan surat-surat yang tersimpan rapi di sebuah kantong kertas berwarna cokelat.

Tanganku gemetar ketika aku menemukan beberapa amplop yang bertuliskan 'Sakuragawa Minako'. Ada 10 jumlahnya, dan tanggal yang terakhir adalah 2 hari sebelum hari pertandingan di musim panas itu.

Aku membuka satu persatu amplop itu dari tanggal yang paling lama, dan mulai membaca.

Ketika sampai pada surat terakhir, aku merasakan lututku melemas.

Surat-surat itu terjatuh dari tanganku, dan aku merosot terduduk di ruang loker yang suram.

Ya Tuhan.

Gadis itu.

Akulah yang telah membunuhnya.

-oo-

.

.

Entah sudah berapa jam aku terduduk di ruang loker.

Ketika aku keluar, hari sudah gelap, dan sakura sudah bertebaran dengan indahnya.

Disanalah dia, di pohon sakura ketiga, berdiri dengan senyumnya; walaupun senyum itu segera memudar ketika ia melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"_Kaitani-san.."_

"Namamu adalah Sakuragawa Minako,"

Ia terbelalak, dan menutup mulutnya karena kaget.

"Umurmu 17. Kau tidak bersekolah dan menghabiskan waktumu di dalam ruangan karena penyakitmu yang langka. Kau.. tidak memiliki kekebalan terhadap sinar matahari.." aku mendengar suaraku bergetar, "Karena itulah setiap musim panas, orangtuamu selalu merawatmu di rumah sakit,"

Gadis itu kelihatan terguncang, "_Ruangan putih itu.. rumah sakit._."

"Dan hari itu.." suaraku tercekat, aku mencoba menarik nafas panjang, "Hari itu adalah ulang tahunmu yang ke 17,"

Raut wajah gadis itu berubah, ia seperti mengingat semuanya.

"Dalam suratmu.. Kau rutin mengirimiku surat, sejak kau menonton salah satu pertandingan di TV.. kau bilang, kau terinspirasi oleh salah satu ucapanku.."

Ia memotongku, " '_Kami pernah mengalami kekalahan, tapi karena ada kekalahan, maka kami belajar untuk menang. Beberapa kalipun kekalahan, takkan menghambat semangat kami untuk menang.' Ya, aku ingat semuanya, sekarang.."_

Kata-katanya tepat dan jelas, itu memang hal yang pernah kukatakan.

Ia tersenyum, _"Kata-kata itu yang menguatkan aku, Kaitani-san.. yang membuatku optimis menjalani hidupku.."_

"Yang juga membuatmu datang kesini, membahayakan hidupmu.."

"_Itu.. sama sekali bukan salahmu, Kaitani-san.."_

"BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN ITU BUKAN SALAHKU?" aku meledak, mengagetkannya.

"_Itu sama sekali bukan salahmu! Hari itu.. hari itu.. aku cuma, menginginkan sebuah kemajuan, sebuah arti dalam hidupku sendiri.._"

"_Sebuah kemenangan.."_

Suaraku melemah, "Dalam suratmu, kau berkata.. kau sangat ingin datang ke pertandingan musim panas itu, sangat ingin datang.." aku menyenderkan badanku di pohon sakura, dan jatuh terduduk "Walaupun kau tahu kondisimu sendiri.."

Ia duduk di sebelahku, dengan keberadannya yang tak nyata, _"Saat itu, aku ingin sekali pergi.. ada satu tempat yang ingin kudatangi, ada seseorang yang sangat ingin kutemui.."_

Ia tersenyum lembut, "_Aku tahu hidupku tak akan lama lagi, itu mungkin musim panas terakhirku... dan aku.. hanya ingin berlari.. berlari ke satu tempat yang paling ingin kudatangi di dunia ini.."_ ia tertawa kecil, _"Dan kebetulan, tempat itu adalah tempat ini.."_

Berbagai pikiran dan perasaan berkecamuk di dalam tubuhku, otakku dan hatiku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dengan diam.

"_Aku memakai baju musim panas terbaikku dan topi jerami, lalu pergi.. aku berlari secepat mungkin.."_ ia tertawa lagi,_ "Perasaan terbaik yang pernah kumiliki! Melawan angin dan berlari sekuat tenaga.."_

"_Aku sampai kesini dan melihatmu bertanding dari balik pohon sakura ini.. ketika kau berhasil touchdown, aku benar-benar senang!"_

Ia diam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan dengan mata berkaca-kaca, _"Aku bahagia.. benar-benar bahagia.. aku tidak pernah menyesal, karena itulah yang sangat ingin kulakukan.._"

Ia menyentuh rambutku dengan tangannya yang dingin dan terlihat tak nyata, "_Kaulah Kaitani-san, yang telah membuatku mewujudkan apa yang menjadi keinginanku, yang telah memberikanku kekuatan, dan akhirnya membuatku bahagia._."

Aku bisa merasakan kedua sudut mataku memanas.

"_Kita teman kan?"_ tanyanya dengan air mata mengalir dari kedua pipinya.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"_Teman.._" ia terisak, _"Akan selalu menepati janjinya.. dan aku sudah berjanji.. akan segera pergi begitu tahu apa yang mengikatku,"_

Tanganku gemetar menahan rasa sakit di dadaku.

"_Kaitani-san.. tolong jangan menyalahkan dirimu sen_.."

"Riku" potongku, "Namaku Riku.."

Ia menutup mulutnya dengan haru, dan berkata,_ "Riku.."_

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan membiarkan setetes air mata jatuh di pipiku, "Jaga diri, Mina.."

Gadis itu tertawa di sela-sela tangisnya, "_Riku yang jaga diri.. Aku kan sudah mati, pasti akan baik-baik saja.."_

Dan kami tertawa sejenak.

Ia berdiri dari duduknya, dan aku ikut berdiri. _"Musim sakura yang indah.."_ ia berkata.

"Ya, begitulah.." jawabku.

"_Tak ada penyesalan.. aku bahagia,"_ katanya dengan mata yang menerawang ke atas, _"Riku juga.. harus bahagia.."_

"Ya.."

"_Janji?"_

"Ya.. aku janji.."

"_Terimakasih banyak, Riku..."_

"Ya.. aku ju.."

Ketika aku menoleh, ia sudah tidak ada.

Hanya semilir angin yang menerbangkan kelopak sakura yang ada di tanah.

Ia sudah pergi, dan kali ini, selamanya.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari pipiku ke tanah, dan aku memaksakan senyum terbaikku sambil menatap langit.

"_Sayonara,_ Mina..._"_

-oo-

.

Segala kesedihan akan berakhir, dan berganti dengan kebahagiaan. Itulah yang diajarkan gadis itu padaku.

Tapi ada satu perasaan tak terjelaskan setiap kali aku melihat pohon sakura itu. Mungkin kerinduan.

Kerinduan akan seorang teman.

Musim semi akan ada lagi, dan sakura ini akan berbunga lagi tahun depan, tapi gadis itu tak akan kembali.

Aku memicingkan mataku. Matahari bersinar terang dan kelopak sakura masih bertebaran.

Mina, apa kau melihatnya? Aku tahu kau akan bahagia melihat ini di tempatmu sekarang. Tempat yang tidak terikat oleh ruangan putih dan jendela kecil di sudut.

Aku percaya kau bahagia.

Semilir angin yang meniup sakura seperti berbicara padaku, meniupkan kelopaknya ke mataku, dan menebar keharuman yang membuatku tersenyum.

Waktu akan terus berlalu, tapi aku tak akan pernah melupakannya.

Karena kami adalah teman.

Itu adalah satu kenyataan, yang takkan pernah mati.

-oo-

_Kau tahu kenapa sakura itu indah?_

_Bagiku sakura melambangkan kehidupan._

_Hidup ini tak selalu bahagia, dan tak selalu sedih,_

_Hidup tak hanya mempunyai satu warna, tak hanya merah, dan tak hanya putih._

_Hidup adalah campuran dari keduanya._

_Hidupku adalah warna merah muda yang indah,_

_Apa warna hidupmu, Kaitani-san?_

-oo-

**the end**

-oo-

.

*ojo-san : nona

*Ganbatte kudasai! : selamat berjuang!

*Haik, ittekimasu : ya, aku pergi

*Itterashaaiii! : selamat jalaan!

*Ma, ano sakura ga suki, kamo.. : yah, aku menyukai sakura yang itu, mungkin..

*Anata wa yasashii ne, Kaitani-san.. : kamu baik hati ya, Kaitani-san..

*Ano sakura no tokoro e: ke tempat dimana sakura itu berada


End file.
